


The Briefest Kiss

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Wrestlemania 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't even count as a kiss if you thought about it rationally enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Briefest Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the kiss that Eddie & Chris gave each other in the ring after Chris won the belt at WM20, which was shown during Eddie's Memorial shows. It was written in Oct 2007 for a challenge on the Starxedhearts LJ wrestling slash community. 
> 
> As for why I wrote it? The answer is simple - I wanted a happy ending. And since I wasn't going to get one for real, I wrote my own.

 

It was Wrestlemania 20 and Chris Benoit had just won the title. And it wasn’t just any title. It was the WWE World Championship title. The one belt that had eluded him for so many years in so many different ways. He should be happy. He should be on the roof of Madison Square Garden shouting out his joy so loudly that people three states over could hear him.

 

So why was he sitting on a hard wooden locker room bench, with sweat and confetti still clinging to him and with his ring gear still on?

 

He knew why. He kept going back to it, no matter how hard he tried to push it away and pretend it was nothing. Because it hadn’t been nothing. At least, not to him.

 

That kiss.

 

It hadn’t even counted as a kiss if you thought about it rationally enough. Just the lightest of brushes against his cheek…a sign of affection, friendship. Eddie did it all the time to people he cared about – he was Latino after all. Expressing affection that way was perfectly normal for him.

 

So why was he seeing something more to it than what it actually was?

 

_Because that was the first time Eddie ever did that to me,_  Chris thought, still a little stunned. _All the time we’ve known each other…all the things we’ve been through…and he never once kissed me like that before now._

 

Which led to the question why.

 

_Heat of the moment thing. Had to be,_  Chris concluded, rubbing his aching neck _. Eddie had just defended his belt…I had just won mine…we were celebrating in the middle of the ring with the crowd cheering…two friends winning what we had fought for after so long…that’s all it was. Because he’s Latino and passionate…because we’ve been friends forever…that’s all it was. It has to be._

 

What else could it be?

 

_It can’t be anything else. He’s never…I’ve never…we’ve been friends for years and I never thought…_  Chris closed his eyes; no, that wasn’t true. He had thought. And on more than one occasion.

 

He remembered the tingle that had gone through his entire body at the feel of Eddie’s lips against his cheek. It had only lasted a moment, but it had shocked him to the very core.

 

Because he hadn’t wanted it to stop.

 

How many times had he woken up from dreams of Eddie, of the two of them in bed together trading kisses, exchanging caresses, falling asleep in each other’s arms after making love? He couldn't count how many. How many times had he stolen glances at Eddie, like a thief, whenever the other man had been near? Also too many.

 

It was too much. He couldn’t bear it anymore.

 

_Shouldn’t be thinking about him like that. If he knew…God help me if he knew…what he’d do to me if he ever found out…_  He could imagine it now. The rage at having been lied to for years on end, the hurt for much the same reason…

 

The disgust before Eddie turned away from him forever…

 

If Eddie turned away…

 

_And he would. The second…the very moment he finds out…and he will. He always does. But the moment he knows…it’ll be all over._  And what would he do without his best friend - his light, his very soul - in his life?

 

He didn’t even want to think about it.

 

“Hey,  _amigo_! You ready to celebrate?”

 

Chris forced his thoughts away and plastered a smile on his face, grateful for Eddie’s habit of announcing his presence before entering a room.  _Just be his friend,_  he told himself as he waited. _That’s enough. It’ll have to be._

Just then Eddie breezed in and Chris literally felt his heart skip a beat when he saw what his friend was wearing.  The black dress slacks and the bright red short-sleeved shirt brought out the mischievous sparkle in Eddie’s dark eyes and highlighted the tanned skin. Chris had to will himself to start breathing again.  _God…he looks incredible._

 

Eddie also looked confused. “What are you doing still in your ring gear?” he asked, gesturing to the black ring tights. “Everybody’s already headed back to the hotel to get the party started.”

 

“You should have gone with them.”

 

The Latino shrugged. “Figured I’d go with you. The two of us making a grand entrance wearing the gold…the pretty  _mamacitas_  won’t leave us alone.” He suddenly grinned. “Sounds like a good plan to me. What do you say?”

 

“I say if Vicki catches you sniffing around the Divas she’s going to have your balls for breakfast,” Chris answered with a tolerant smile. Deep inside himself, however, his heart ached.  _And I know it would tear me apart seeing you with anyone else. It’s bad enough when it’s Vicki. God…what in the hell is wrong with me?_

 

Eddie responded with a smile of his own. “Nah. Flirting, she’s okay with. And it don’t go no further.” He paused. “But you didn’t answer me. How come you’re sitting here looking a hundred miles away? What’s wrong?”

 

Chris mentally kicked himself.  _I should have known. He’s always been able to see._ “I’m just coming back to Earth after everything, you know?” He managed a casual shrug. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Eddie made a grand show of rolling his eyes. “I say there is. With you, I can always tell. You get even quieter than you normally do.” He tilted his head, the concern plain on his face. “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

 

Chris shook his head.  “Nothing’s bothering me. I’m fine.”

 

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re the worst liar ever?” Eddie sat down on the bench in front of Chris and leaned forward. “How long have we known each other? How much have we seen each other through? You know things about me that I hope to God Vicki and  _mi madre_ never find out.”  Reaching over, he put a hand on Chris’ knee. “You can tell me anything.”

 

Chris didn’t hesitate shaking his head. “It’s nothing.”

 

“So we’ve gone from nothing’s bothering you to something is, but it’s nothing. Which means it’s something.” Eddie gave his friend another knowing smile. “Talk to me,  _amigo_. Maybe I can help.”

 

_You can’t help with this._  The words were on the tip of Chris’ tongue, but in the end he swallowed them back. He couldn’t tell him. There was no way in hell Eddie would understand something like this…

 

Or would he?

 

The hand was still on his knee. It hadn’t moved from when Eddie had put it there. And when Chris looked up into his friend’s dark eyes, all he saw was kindness. Kindness and affection and love. How would that change if Eddie knew how he really felt? What he had been hiding in his heart for so long?

 

Eddie seemed to sense his hesitation. “Chris…whatever it is… _se queda entre nosotros._  It stays between us.  _Comprende?_ ” Reaching out with his free hand, he put it on Chris’ arm just above his elbow. “I swear to you,  _amigo_ …no one else will know what you tell me.”

 

Chris blinked. He hadn’t expected that kind of declaration. “I know. I trust you.” His answer was automatic; he  **did**  trust Eddie with everything he had.

 

“Then talk to me.”

 

Chris let out a ragged sigh. He couldn’t back out of it now, no matter how much he wanted to. He owed it to Eddie – and himself – to be honest. “In the ring…while we were celebrating…you kissed me.” He swallowed hard, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Calm. He had to try and stay calm for this. “You’ve never done that before.”

 

Eddie stared at him. “ _Madre de Dios_ …is that what’s bothering you?” He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “I did it without thinking…the moment and everything, you know? You’re  _mi hermano…mi familia._  I do stuff like that all the time with them.” A look of pure regret crossed the Latino’s face. “ _Lo siento mucho, amigo_ …I’m sorry. If it made you uncomfortable…”

 

Chris immediately put his hand over the one still resting on his knee; he couldn’t stand the look of regret, of hurt on Eddie’s face. “No, it’s not that.” At his friend’s look, he forced himself to continue. “It wasn’t the fact that you kissed me.” He closed his eyes and ducked his head, not wanting to see the look of disgust that he knew would be on Eddie’s face when he finally knew the truth. “It…it was the fact that I didn’t want you to stop.”

 

There. It was out. Let Eddie deal with that however he wanted to, even if it meant pushing him away.

 

Silence. Complete and total silence hung over them like a heavy lead weight threatening to fall. It was enough to drive Chris Benoit – arguably one of the toughest men in the WWE locker room – into a complete blind panic.

 

He was halfway there when he realized that Eddie’s hands were still touching him. Eddie hadn’t drawn away.

 

“Chris.”

 

Eddie’s soft accented voice sent a shiver down Chris’ spine. God, it hurt hearing that beloved voice, especially since he knew it was going to be for the last time.

 

Vaguely he felt Eddie draw his hands away and he nearly wept, bereft by the loss of his friend’s gentle touch. Eddie’s touch had always been a source of comfort for him both in the ring and out. Injuries lost their pain under that touch and whatever problems he had vanished thanks to the brush of Eddie’s fingers. He wanted to grab his friend’s hands and cling to them, was more than willing to promise anything so long as the Latino didn’t let go.

 

Just as he was about to those gentle hands touched his face, cupping his cheeks. “Chris… _por favor, mi amigo_. Look at me. Please?”

 

He didn’t want to. He wanted to slink away and hide from those beautiful dark eyes, hide from the disgust he knew had to be in them. But Eddie had asked, pleaded with him to look up, so he would. For the sake of a fifteen-year friendship he’d take whatever Eddie wanted to dish out.

 

He met Eddie’s chocolate brown eyes with his own blue ones and was surprised to see the same look that had been there before – kindness, friendship, love. Eddie was even smiling at him – that soft, gentle smile that Chris saw all too rarely. This was the first time it had ever been directed at him.

 

“Is that how it is?”

 

He nodded, not trusting his voice and he looked away again. This time, though, Eddie gently but firmly turned his head back. “No…I want to see you for this. How long?” The question was soft, but insistent, demanding an answer. “How long, Chris? Tell me.”

 

Chris shook his head again. “I don’t know. It’s just…I think it’s always been there one way or the other. I mean…you’re  **my best friend**.” He emphasized those last three words, wanting Eddie to understand how far back this reached, how deep it went. “For as long as I’ve known you, you’ve been there for me…through everything. That’s meant so much to me…you’ve got to believe me…”

 

Eddie nodded. “I do. You wouldn’t be tearing yourself up like this if it didn’t.” There was a pause. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Another hard swallow as once again Chris tried to find the words. God help him but he was terrible at this. “Because…because I knew you’d hate me for it. For turning a friendship into some kind of sick fantasy. For lying to you all these years.” He closed his eyes again. “You’d hate me…and push me away…and I couldn’t…” He choked on the last word. “Eddie…I’m sorry…I couldn’t…”

 

“Shh.” Eddie lightly put one hand over Chris’ lips, silencing him for a moment. “No sorry…not for that,  _mi amigo_.” There was a pause. “Not for anything.” He caressed Chris’ cheek for a long moment, not saying anything. Then, to the Canadian’s stunned surprise, Eddie drew him into a lingering kiss.

 

It was like nothing he had ever felt before – warm and soft, with an underlying hint of strength and slightly rough from where Eddie’s goatee rubbed against his own stubble. He couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him; it was everything he had ever dreamed of and more.

 

It ended far too soon. Feeling Eddie draw away, Chris opened his eyes to stare at him. “My God…Eddie…” He didn’t have the voice to say more.

 

Eddie was still smiling. “You see now?”

 

He nodded dumbly, eyes wide as he continued to stare. Finally, he asked the only question he could. “How long?”

 

The Latino shrugged. “Awhile.” There was a pause. “Since ECW.”

 

Chris’ eyes grew even wider. Eddie had wanted him, loved him, for that long? And had kept it a secret all this time? “God…why didn’t you say something?”

 

“I didn’t know I could,” Eddie replied softly, his fingers still caressing Chris’ face. “I never saw anything that would make me think I could try. And I looked. Every chance I got, I looked.” The Latino’s smile turned playful. “And you said it yourself.  _Amigos mucho_. Best friends. We’ve seen each other through so much…both good and bad…and I didn’t want to screw that up. You know?” His voice dropped to the barest whisper. “I didn’t want to lose you.”

 

“You couldn’t,” Chris said automatically, taking the hand on his knee and tangling their fingers together. He marveled at that feeling for a moment; it felt right, holding Eddie’s hand like this. Like the most natural thing in the world. “Ever. You could never lose me.”

 

“I know that.  _Dios_  knows that if I haven’t driven you away by now…” Eddie didn’t finish, but then he didn’t have to. Both of them remembered the times when the bad days had outnumbered the good by too wide a margin.

 

Chris looked down at their joined hands for a long moment. So many years together…and all that time he had never once seen what was in front of his face the whole time. So much wasted time… “God, I’ve been blind.”

 

“Not blind,” Eddie corrected immediately. “Focused. On all this.” He waved a hand around the empty locker room. “And this.” He tapped the gold championship belt that was lying on the bench next to Chris. “Not so much on this.” He put a hand on Chris’ bare chest, right over his heart. “Which isn’t a bad thing. So was I, and for the longest time.” There was a pause. “And for awhile there…neither one of us would have been able to do anything about this even if we had realized things.”

 

Chris nodded somberly. Eddie’s addictions, his own personal problems, injuries on both sides…a thousand and one things had come between them over the years. But in the end, they had all led up to this.

 

Chris looked down at their joined hands again, a warm feeling going through him when he saw Eddie’s thumb caressing his fingers. “So what happens now?” he asked, looking back up.

 

The amused little smile returned. “Well…you’re going to have to let me go eventually if you want to get dressed. Not just yet.” He tightened his hold on the Canadian’s fingers when he attempted to pull away. “But probably soon. After that,” he shrugged. “It’s up to you.”

 

“Up to me?” Chris repeated, frowning a little.

 

“ _Si_. What do you want?” The smile was still playful, but the tone of Eddie’s voice was all business. “You want us to stay how we are… _amigos mucho_ … _hermanos_ …I can do that. We can go back to the hotel, dance with the pretty  _mamacitas_  and forget all this ever happened.” There was a pause. “But if you want a taste of Latino Heat, I can do that, too.” He gave Chris a wink and a shoulder wiggle as he leered at him. “Up to you.”

 

Chris couldn’t help smiling as Eddie did his trademark move; leave it to him to find a way to lighten the moment, no matter what the situation. It was one of the many reasons why he loved the man so much.

 

One thing had him concerned, though. “What about you?” he asked; he had to know before this went any further. “What do you want?”

 

The answer was immediate. “You.”

 

That was all Chris needed; swooping in, he captured Eddie’s lips in a hungry, intense kiss, not wanting to leave any doubts as to what he wanted. Especially when he all he wanted was Eddie. And especially when Eddie seemed to want him just as much, just as intensely.

 

It took a moment for Chris to remember that they were in the locker room where anyone could walk in and he was still in his ring gear. He slowly drew away, gesturing to the tights he still wore, the sweat that still clung to him. “I should…I mean…I have to clean up.”

 

Eddie nodded. “ _Si_. Not that I don’t like you this way, but you can’t go out in public like that.” He got up from the bench, his dark eyes sparkling mischievously. “I could come help you. Wash your back?”

 

Chris laughed even as a swift wave of arousal swept through him. “I know you. My back wouldn’t all you’d be washing.”

 

Eddie laughed as well. “Can you blame me for wanting to get my hands on you as soon as possible?” His eyes swept over Chris’ frame in frank admiration. “I can’t wait to touch you.”

 

Chris’ cheeks burned in embarrassment. “I don’t want to wait, either,” he replied honestly, his heart warming at the look of delight crossing the other man’s face. “But I also don’t want our first time together to be in a locker room.”

 

The expression on Eddie’s face softened, turning tender. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic. I like it.” He paused at the closed locker room door. “I’ll be by the stage door.”

 

Chris stood up and reached for his gym bag. “I won’t be long.”

 

“You better not be,” Eddie warned, his tone not entirely playful. “Or I’ll be going on the first wolverine hunt in WWE history.”  He slipped out of the locker room, leaving a bemused Chris Benoit behind.

 

Chris stared at the closed door for a long moment, overwhelmed. Then, mindful of Eddie’s declaration, he headed for the showers, wondering what else the night had in store for him.

 

                                                            **********

Exactly twenty minutes later, Chris came out of the locker room with his short hair still damp from his shower and dressed in black pants and a plain dark blue t-shirt. He adjusted the gym bag slung over his shoulder; it was definitely heavier than it had been coming in.

 

_A championship belt will do that,_ he thought as he headed down the deserted hallway. He didn’t feel the weight, though. He was still thinking about what Eddie had said to him in the locker room not too long ago.

 

_He knows,_  he mused as he walked, still bemused by it all.  _He knows…and he doesn’t hate me. In fact, he wants me. Eddie actually wants me._  A part of him found that hard to believe; the Latino was a handsome, charismatic and charming man with a personality that could light up a room with little effort. And he was…he was…

 

_Not like that,_  Chris thought after a moment’s consideration.  _I could never be like that._  Why in the world would someone like Eddie want someone like him?

 

“Thinking long thoughts again,  _querido_?”

 

Chris jumped. “I thought you were waiting by the stage door,” he said as Eddie came up beside him unexpectedly.

 

“I was,” Eddie replied. “I was just about to start my wolverine hunt when I saw you.”

 

Chris shook his head fondly. “You never were very patient,” he said as they walked.

 

Eddie nodded in agreement. “Especially when I’ve got so much to look forward to.” His eyes swept over Chris’ athletic frame, laughing when he saw the other man’s cheeks turn bright red. “Am I embarrassing you?”

 

“A little, yeah,” Chris admitted as he ducked his head. He was too old to be blushing like a teenager. And yet…it felt nice. “I gotta admit…I’m not used to this.”

 

“I’m not, either. But between the two of us we should be able to figure out something.” Taking Chris’ hand in his, Eddie gave it a little tug. “Come on. I called a cab to take us back to the hotel. It should be here by now.”

 

Chris let himself be led, wondering what would happen if a co-worker or a stagehand walked by and saw him and Eddie holding hands. Another split second later, he decided he could care less. _Let them think what they want,_  he decided as they climbed into the cab. He was past the point of caring about anything except Eddie.

 

“So who they got you with while we’re here?” Eddie asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“CJ. But I haven’t seen him all weekend,” Chris commented. “Caught a glimpse of him on Thursday wrapped around Copeland, so I’m assuming that’s where he is.” He paused. “What about you?”

 

“Chavo. Which means if we want to talk…or do anything else…” He put a hand on Chris’ thigh for emphasis. “Then we’d better go to your room. Don’t want my nephew getting a look at something I want to keep for myself.”  He gave Chris’ thigh a little squeeze. “You okay with that, _querido_?”

 

Chris nodded. “What does that mean?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. “You’ve been calling me that ever since you kissed me in the locker room.”

Eddie smiled. “Longer than that. You’ve been  _mi querido_  in my head for a while. You don’t know how many times I’ve had to bite my tongue to keep from calling you that out loud.” Eddie leaned a little closer, his voice dropping to a whisper. “ _Querido_ …it’s Spanish for darling.”

Chris bit back a groan as the combination of the Spanish endearment and Eddie’s soft breath close to his ear sent a bolt of arousal straight to his groin. He had always loved listening to Eddie talk, but this…this threatened to send his entire world on fire.

 

“Am I getting to you?” Eddie continued to whisper as the cab turned a corner. His hand moved higher up Chris’ thigh. “Should I tell you what I’m going to do to you once we’re alone and the door is locked?”

 

“I think I’ve got a pretty good idea,” Chris managed to get out through gritted teeth. Putting his hand over Eddie’s, he squeezed the caressing fingers for a moment before lifting it away. “I also think that unless you want me jumping you in the cab, you’d better stop.”

 

Eddie considered that for a moment. “As fun as that could be…you’re right. We’d better wait.” He drew away completely, smiling as he watched Chris will himself back under control. “You know you’re cute all flustered like that?”

 

Chris leaned back against the seat rest, his groan of frustration audible. “God, you’re a tease.”

 

Eddie’s dark eyes sparkled mischievously. “It’s only teasing if I don’t deliver. And I have every intention to once we’re alone.” He glanced up as the cab slowed to a halt in front of the hotel. “We’re here.”

 

“Thank God,” Chris replied. He had never been so glad to see his a hotel in his entire life.

 

The two men walked through the quiet lobby, heading straight for the elevators. “Sounds like the party’s in full swing,” Chris commented upon hearing the loud music and laughter drifting out of the hotel’s restaurant and bar.

 

“Ours will be soon enough,” Eddie promised as he pressed the elevator button. He looked at Chris. “Unless…we can put in an appearance if you want. They’ll be expecting it.”

 

Chris immediately shook his head. “I’d rather get ours going,” he said quietly. “We’ve waited long enough for it, don’t you think?”

 

“Definitely,  _querido_. Almost too long. But worth the wait.” The doors slid open and they stepped inside. “The thing is…I don’t want to wait no more.”

 

Chris was about to ask what he meant by that when Eddie pushed him against the wall and captured his lips in a hard kiss just as the elevator doors closed. Dropping his bag, Chris let out a muffled groan as he reached up to tangle his fingers in Eddie’s dark hair. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to be kissing Eddie like this…

 

He didn’t realize that the elevator had stopped and the door had opened until Eddie drew away a little. “Almost there,” he whispered, pressing himself against Chris’ body so the Canadian could feel his need. “I have to stop by my room and grab my other bag…leave a note for Chavo. If I don’t, he’ll worry and start banging on doors.” He rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. “And with our luck, he’ll interrupt something.”

 

Chris had to admit, Eddie had a point. Between the two of them, they had to have the worst luck imaginable. “Sure.”

 

They paused in front of the hotel room door, with Eddie knocking on it twice before digging for his room key. “The one time I didn’t knock, I caught Chavato with one of the new little _mamacitas_.  Can’t remember which one, but I saw more of both of them than I ever wanted to.” Swiping his card, he opened the door a crack. “Chavato! You in there?”

 

No answer.

 

Pushing the door open all the way, Eddie flicked on the nearest light. “Come on in. I’ll be  _uno momento_.”

 

“No problem.” Chris leaned against the doorframe, watching the Latino bustle around the room. He loved watching Eddie either in the ring or out – the man had a natural grace that Chris couldn’t help envying a little. At least now he could do his admiring openly, not sneaking glances like he usually did.

 

Eddie noticed. “See something you like?” he teased as he scribbled a quick note to his nephew.

 

Chris couldn’t help it; his cheeks turned bright red as he looked away. “Sorry,” he muttered, feeling like seven different kinds of idiot. “I like looking at you. I always have.”

 

A moment later, Chris felt the lightest brush of a kiss against his cheek. “ _No diga que usted siente, querido_. Okay? No sorry.” Eddie’s voice was soft, soothing to Chris’ ragged nerves. “I watched you, too. Did you know that? Every chance I got, but especially when you were in the ring. Not just to make sure you were safe, but to see you work. And dream a little.” Another kiss followed the first. “ _Usted es un hermoso hombre, querido._ You’re a handsome man.”

 

Chris shook his head. “No. You’re the handsome one. Not me.” How could Eddie actually think that when he knew handsome was the last thing he was?

 

“You don’t see what I see,” Eddie countered softly. “The crowd when you walk down the ramp…all eyes are on you. Everyone’s…not just the pretty  _chicas_.” He nuzzled Chris’ ear, making the Canadian sigh in response. “They look at you and dream. Like I used to.” Eddie drew away enough to meet Chris’ eyes. “This…here with you now…it’s a dream I never thought would come true.”

 

Chris brushed a finger along Eddie’s cheek, his heart skipping a beat when the Latino leaned into his touch. “Neither did I.” Cupping his cheek, Chris drew Eddie into another gentle kiss.

 

Several minutes later, Eddie broke away with a frustrated little moan. “ _Dios_ …where did you say your room was?”

 

Chris couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped him. “I’m at the other end of the hall. By the stairs.” He let himself be dragged into the hallway. “Nice to see you flustered for once.”

 

“I’ve waited long enough to get my hands on you,  _querido_. I’m not waiting one moment more than I have to.” Slamming the door shut, Eddie began leading Chris down the hall. “This way, you said?”

 

“Yeah. Last room.” They passed the elevator. “What did you tell Chavo?”

 

“Only that I was celebrating with you and not to wait up,” Eddie answered as they walked. “That way he won’t worry.”

 

“He would if you weren’t with me?”

 

Eddie shrugged. “He always does. Leftover from the days when I was so fucked up I couldn’t see straight. Things are better now, but I still have to remind him every once in awhile that my head is back on okay.”  He let out a little sigh. “I hurt him pretty badly. I hurt a lot of people.” He glanced over at Chris. “Including you.”

 

An ache filled Chris’ heart at the look of pure guilt on the Latino’s face. He put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “We had this talk before, remember? And I told you then…over and done with. You’re not the same man you were back then, Eddie. You survived…and it made you strong.”  He paused. “Do you know how much I admire you for that? For fighting through everything and not giving up?”

 

Reaching up, Eddie put a hand over Chris’. “You’re one of the main reasons I didn’t.”

 

The two men were silent the rest of the way down the hall, pausing at the door long enough for Chris to dig out his key. Opening the door, he ushered Eddie in, dropping his bag by the closet as he shut the door behind him. “Did you…”

 

He didn’t get to finish. The moment the door was locked, Eddie was in his arms and kissing his breath away. He groaned and wrapped his arms around he other man’s waist, letting himself be pushed against the wall. It had been too long since he had felt anything even remotely close to this…

 

The two men managed to move toward the nearest bed without letting go of each other, still kissing hungrily as they succeeded in sitting down on the edge without falling. Chris nuzzled Eddie’s ear, trailing kisses down his tanned neck as he began to unbutton the Latino’s bright red silk shirt.

 

It was then that his fingers found the gold chain Eddie always wore whenever he was out of the ring. On it, gleaming dimly in the faint light, was his cross and his wedding ring.

 

Chris froze.

 

Eddie’s wedding ring.

 

“ _Querido_? Something wrong?”

 

Chris looked up, drawing away almost immediately. “I can’t,” he managed to get out. “I’m sorry, Eddie. I can’t do this.”

 

Eddie’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Why not?” he asked, reaching out, the confusion turning to hurt when Chris drew even further away. “What is it? Did I do something?”

 

The Canadian immediately shook his head. “No, it’s not you. It’s just…I can’t.” He reached out, fingering the gold around the Latino’s neck. “Vicki…and the girls…I can’t let you betray them like this.” He turned away. “Maybe…I think you’d better go.”

 

To Chris’ surprise, Eddie took his hand and pulled him closer. “No,  _querido_. I think we need to talk some more.  _Estupido de mi_ …that I didn’t think to tell you this before.”  He paused for a moment, looking for the words. Finally, Eddie decided to be direct. “How I feel about you…Vicki knows.”

 

Chris stared. “She…what?”

 

“She knows. I told her,” was the quiet reply. “When we were getting back together after I got out of rehab, we sat down and laid everything out on the table. Completely honest with each other. Had to be if we wanted things to work out between us again.” Reaching out, Eddie took Chris’ hands in his. “I told her about the woman I met…the daughter I had. She told me about the old boyfriend who called her one day out of the blue and who she had been seeing.” Another pause. “And then I told her about you.”

 

Chris felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. “Eddie…” he began, wanting to say something. Anything.

 

Eddie stopped him with a finger to his lips and a smile. “Shh,  _querido_. Let me finish. Okay?” He waited for Chris’ nod before continuing. “So after I told her, she was quiet for the longest time. So quiet that I thought maybe I said too much, telling everything. I mean, some women, they have a little problem when their man goes and says he loves another man.” He let out a sigh. “So just when I thought I had screwed everything up because I was honest for once, Vicki… _Dios la bendice_ …she said she had an idea, seeing us together over the years and knowing how close we were. And she was okay with it.”

 

Chris’ jaw dropped open. “She…no.”

 

Eddie smiled a little; he could understand the other man’s denial. “ _Si_. Surprised me, too. And when I asked why, she surprised me even more, because he said you were the reason why.” Eddie caressed the fingers in his keeping before continuing. “Any other man and I would have been out on my  _culo_  in two seconds flat. But you…she trusts.” He paused. “She said that you were the only one who’d never come between me and her. That even if something did happen, you’d never ask me to leave her to be with you.”

 

Chris immediately shook his head. “Never. I could never hurt Vicki and the girls like that.” He squeezed Eddie’s fingers. “I couldn’t hurt you like that, either. I know how much they mean to you.”  He swallowed hard. “She really said all that?”

 

Eddie nodded. “Then she went on to say that if anything did happen between us – she was a little surprised that nothing hadn’t yet – but if it ever did, she’d be okay with that, too.”

 

Chris couldn’t help being stunned; it was all just too unbelievable and it gave him a new respect for the woman Eddie had married.  “I never thought…God, Eddie.” A look of complete awe appeared on his face. “Your wife is an amazing woman.”

 

“She is,” Eddie agreed with a nod. “One thing, though.  She wants pictures.”

 

Chris looked shocked for a split second before he began to laugh. “Seriously?” When Eddie nodded, Chris considered the request. “Tell her…tell her I’ll think about it. Okay?”

 

Eddie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise; he hadn’t expected his normally private friend to actually consider the unorthodox request. “Okay. If you’re sure.” There was a pause. “So…you okay with everything? Or do you still want me to go?”

 

The grip around Eddie’s fingers tightened. “No,” Chris said immediately, his voice having an edge of need to it. “I don’t want you to go. As for the rest…” He suddenly smiled. “Where were we?”

 

Eddie grinned as he drew closer. “I think I was…about here.”  He drew Chris into another tongue-tangling kiss.

 

Before Chris knew what was happening, his shirt had been pulled over his head and tossed to the floor. He let out a muffled moan as Eddie’s hands slid over his chest, rubbing against his nipples. “God…Eddie…”

 

“You like that,  _querido_?” Eddie murmured in between kisses. “Been wanting to touch you like this forever. It got so hard when we were wrestling against each other… and I had to pretend to hate you when all I wanted to do was kiss you.” He reached up to run a hand through Chris’ close cropped hair. “You know something? I miss your curls.”

 

“I looked about twelve when I had them,” Chris commented wryly as his own fingers went back to Eddie’s red shirt. “And having it this way means there’s less to pull. I don’t know how the guys with long hair deal with it.” There was a pause. “I miss yours, though. I always wanted to run my fingers through it. But I understand why you cut it.”

 

“I knew you would.” Not long after Eddie had returned to the WWE, the long hair and the mullet had disappeared. It had become a symbol of everything the Latino had been and fought his way back from. He had been relieved when it was finally gone.

 

Eddie was about to say more when Chris leaned closer and began trailing kisses down his neck. He gasped, the feel of warm lips and scratchy stubble sending a jolt straight to his groin. “Chris… _por favor, querido_ …please…”

 

“Tell me, Eddie,” Chris murmured. “Tell me how to love you. I’ll do anything. I don’t care how crazy it is.” One of the Canadian’s hands wandered down Eddie’s abdomen, pausing at his belt buckle. “Anything. I want this good for you.”

 

“It already is.” He turned his head to kiss Chris again. “Your hands…I can feel them shaking. You’re not nervous, are you?” Silence. “Chris?”

 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Chris rested his head on Eddie’s broad shoulder. “A little,” he finally admitted.

 

Eddie couldn’t help but be confused. “But why? It’s just me.” An idea suddenly occurred to him. “ _Querido_ …you have done this before, haven’t you? Been with another man?”

 

Another long silence. Finally Chris whispered, “No.”

 

Now it was Eddie’s turn to freeze. “Never?”

 

Chris shook his head. “Never wanted to before I met you. And after I realized how I felt about you…I didn’t want anyone else.”

 

“ _Madre de Dios_ ,” Eddie breathed. He drew away enough to cup the other man’s face in his hands. “ _Mi querido_ …if you don’t want to do this…we can just hold each other.” He licked suddenly dry lips. “I don’t want to force you into anything.”

 

Chris silenced him with a hard kiss. “You’re not. I want this. And I want it with you.” He paused. “I just…I want this right, too. You deserve it to be right.”

 

“And it is.” Eddie emphasized the words with another gentle kiss. “I’m with you. If that’s not right, then I don’t know what is.”  One hand drifted down to Chris’ waistband. “It would be nice if you had on a lot less, though.”

 

Chris suddenly laughed, relaxing almost immediately. “You, too,” he said as his own hands reached for Eddie’s zipper. “I want to see you.”

 

“You have seen me,” Eddie reminded. Over the years, the two men had seen each other naked countless times.

 

“Not like this.”  Just then long fingers reached into his jeans, pushing cloth aside to brush against his aching hardness. He nearly choked, his entire body shaking from the brief touch. “God…Eddie!”

 

“You feel good,” Eddie whispered as he slowly pulled off the rest of the other man’s clothes, leaving him naked in the dim light. He took a long look. “You look good, too.  _Muy bueno_.”

 

Chris used the moment to finish undressing Eddie, his own eyes shining with pent up need and desire. “So do you.”  He ran his hand along the Latino’s hip, his fingers tingling as they caressed warm skin.

 

“Chris.” Eddie’s hips shifted and Chris’ fingers brushed against the other man’s erection. “Touch me.”

 

Chris wrapped his hand around Eddie’s cock and was rewarded with a long, low groan. He couldn’t help looking down at it, fascinated by the way it fit so perfectly in his hand, by the soft little whimpering sound Eddie made as he caressed him, by the sight of the pearly drop of fluid leaking out of the tip…

 

On an impulse, Chris ducked his head down and licked it away with the tip of his tongue.

 

The result was immediate and amazing. “ _Dios!_  Chris!” Eddie threw his head back, one hand cupping the back of the Canadian’s head while the other dug into the sheets for support. He came a moment later, sending everything he had down Chris’ throat.

 

Chris hadn’t been prepared for the suddenness of the Latino’s response, but he managed to catch every drop, swallowing the salty sweetness greedily. He had just finished licking Eddie clean when he was pulled back into the other man’s arms and kissed hard and long and deep. Wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist, he ignored his own aching need for the moment and returned Eddie’s kiss with everything he had.

 

Breaking away a moment later, Eddie rested his forehead on Chris’ shoulder. “I’m sorry, _querido_ ,” he murmured, much to the Canadian’s surprise. “After everything…you doing that…it was too much.”

 

“It’s okay. Don’t ever be sorry for that.” Chris planted a kiss in Eddie’s disheveled hair. “I’m glad in a way. We can take our time now.”

 

Eddie’s hand ran over his bare chest. “You really want me to take my time with you like this?” he asked as he looked down at the sizable erection pressing against his hip.

 

Chris couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him; Eddie’s touch was electric, skittering over raw nerves. “I want…Oh, God…Eddie…”

 

One arm slid around Chris’ waist, pulling him even closer as a kiss was brushed against his lips. “Tell me,  _querido_ ,” Eddie whispered. “Tell me what you want.” 

 

“You,” Chris gasped, holding onto his control through sheer force of will. “Any way you want me. Whatever you want to give. Please…” The gasp turned into a whimper as the Latino’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Eddie…please…”

 

“I’ve got you,” Eddie murmured, timing his strokes with Chris’ labored breathing, his eyes never leaving his lover’s flushed face. “You should see how you look…so beautiful like this,  _mi querido_. Can’t wait to go slow with you…touch you everywhere.  Feel you in me.” He gave Chris another brush of a kiss. “And I can’t wait to be buried in you.”

 

Those words, combined with the immediate mental image they conjured up, were enough to send Chris over the edge. “Eddie!” he cried, his entire body shaking as he came all over his lover’s fingers. It overwhelmed him, leaving him dazed and spent and for the first time in a long time, whole.

 

He came back to himself moments later, with Eddie’s soft voice whispering in his ear one Spanish endearment after another. He made a mental note to ask about them when his brain was a little less scrambled; some he knew well enough to make him blush, while others were a complete mystery to him. Right now, though, it didn’t matter what they translated into, because they all meant the same thing.

 

Eddie loved him.

 

He drew away enough to sink into the pillows, opening his eyes to see Eddie smiling down at him. He couldn’t help smiling back. “Hey.”

 

“ _Hola, querido_.” Eddie leaned closer, brushing a finger along Chris’ stubbled jaw line. “You back with me?”

 

“I think so.” It was then that Eddie’s words right before his climax came back to him. “What you said…did you mean it?”

 

“About what I’d do when I could take my time with you? Every word. And I’m hoping you do the same.” Eddie’s voice dropped to a low, softly accented purr. “Can’t wait to love you like that,  _querido_. Both ways.”

 

Incredibly, Chris felt his cock twitch in response. “I can’t, either. But I think we may have to.” His own hand cupped Eddie’s cheek, his thumb tracing the edge of Eddie’s goatee. “The spirit is willing…”

 

“I know the rest,” Eddie finished for him. “And honestly? After everything today I’m surprised we got this far.”  Grabbing the comforter that had been kicked to the floor at some point, Eddie pulled it over them both. “You okay with me staying?”

 

Chris tightened his hold on the other man. “Don’t you even think of going anywhere,” he growled even as his eyelids began to droop. He sighed as Eddie’s dark head settled on his shoulder. “Want to wake up with you next to me…so we can do all those things you talked about.”

 

“We will. When we’ve both had some sleep.” Eddie snuggled closer. “ _Te amo, querido_.”

 

“Love you, Eddie.” The last thing Chris felt before he drifted off to sleep was the soft brush of lips against his. Eddie’s kiss.

 

                                                            *****

 

Mi amigo – my friend

Mi madre – my mother

Mi hermano – my brother

Mi familia – my family

Se queda entre nostoros – it stays between us

Comprende - understand

Lo siento mucho – I’m very sorry

Por favor – please

Amigos mucho – best friends

No diga que usted siente – don’t say you’re sorry

Usted es un hermoso hombre – you’re a handsome man

Estupido de me – stupid of me

Dios la bendice – God bless her

Mi querido – my darling

Culo – ass

Muy bueno – very good

Hola – hello

Dios – God

Madre de Dios – Mother of God

Te amo – I love you

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All Spanish is thanks to the AOL Translator. If it's wrong - blame AOL


End file.
